This One's for You and Me
by wavingflags45
Summary: Five years have passed since Mei had last seen him. She felt a terrible need to knock on that door, but...would he even remember her after all this time? (Taiwan x Hong Kong) inspired by a friend


Mei's hand hovered over the solid wooden door in front of her.

It was a deep shade of blue and seemed to bring life to the house in front of her. The color was similar to the one _he_ would've picked out. She felt her hand clench and unclench as the need to knock on the door grew. Its blue panels seemed to tease her with ideas full of hope, ones that never seemed to darken nor have any sense of sadness.

She could feel a slight smile grow at the tips of her cheeks and she leaned her fist forward. She would have knocked but a horrible feeling of dread washed over her once more.

_What if he'd forgotten about her?_

_What if he'd moved on?_

_What he no longer cared?_

The words echoed and manipulated her feet as she took a step down from the porch. She could feel the slight pricking of tears forming in her eyes. It was such a stupid idea to think she could pull through with this…

Just then as she had begun to retreat back the way she had come, she heard the door click open and a voice call out to her

"Can I help you miss?"

the woman's sweet honey voice seemed to fill Mei with a warmth and happiness reminding her why she had indeed come to the house,giving her a renewed sense of confidence.

She cleared her voice slightly and put on her brightest smile.

"I'm looking for a man named Li Xiao, would he happen to live here?" she messed with the bottom of her shirt silently praying to the gods that she hadn't mistaken the address or that the woman would shut the door in her face.

"Whose asking?"

Even though Mei immediately was relieved the worst had yet to arrive she noticed the woman- though short with a withered smile- seemed to have a challenging tone and Mei found herself registering the woman as Li's mother.

"I'm an old friend of his, I moved away some time ago and I'm visiting for a while…" she quieted for a minute then bowed slightly "I'm sorry for coming unexpected… If it's an inconvenience I can leave-"

The woman laughed softly and pat the girl's shoulder softly smiling and losing the mace in her voice. "It's okay dear; I'll go get him for you."

It was only after the deep blue door closed behind the woman did Mei realized she hadn't given her name. Mei reached for her silver ring on her hand twisting it along her pinkie since it had grown far too small for any of the other fingers.

Her name glittered in black ink across the sliver and gave her a small smile as she twisted it slightly, calming her. There was a soft breeze that pulled the stands of her hair out of place slightly and used her small flower clip to move it back into place. She felt the soft petals rub against her fingers and she immediately wondered if it had been too much; she had thrown it in her hair just as she stepped out of the door of her hotel.

Mei was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard some slight commotion come from the other side of the blue door.

"But mom- I'm playing destiny with my friends! Mom come on!"

"Li there is a _**woman**_ on the other side of that door! You are going to get up and greet her or so help me-"

There was a slight pause then the shouting became louder

"What- no…no mom stop…mom, this _**isn't funny**_! AT LEAST LET ME SAVE…!"

Mei giggled slightly with a slightly worried expression falling across her face.

She knew the importance of a save button

"_**MOM! HOW COULD YOU!?"**_

"Now get your happy butt outside" there was loud shoving that seemed directly on the other side and as if on impulse Mei ducked her face into her hands as the door slipped open.

**OuO**

"Ugh, can I help you?"

The voice wasn't aim directly at her and seemed muffled slightly. She peaked through her fingertips and found him rubbing his cheek slightly as if to remove the dark red indent that slid along his jaw.

Mei willed herself to move her hands behind her but still not mustering up enough courage to look at him in the eyes. She was glancing at him through her now lengthened bangs and could see him scanning her with small twinges of recognition, but not enough to name her.

She cleared her throat and looked up directly at him

"H-hi Leon"

There was a slight pause between them and for a moment the earth seemed to shatter around her. What was the point of this visit if he didn't even remember her? She felt the negativity engulf her but luckily, just as her hopes were ready to abandon ship, he seemed to pull all of the pieces back into place by pulling her into a warm hopeful embrace.

"M-mei…?" he whispered into her hair while raking his fingers through the tips letting it pool onto her back.

Mei smiled softly nodding into his chest as small tears tested the corners of her eyes. She let go only to wipe the corners of her eyes while his fingers raked through the tips of her hair letting it pool back onto place.

"You're…God… you look so beautiful…" He smiled with a new energy his eyes moving up and down her body as if trying to memorize every line she possessed.

His eyes trailed down her growing hair that had gone from shoulder length to half way down her back. He noticed her large round glasses were missing but in their absence he could see it helped in revealing those precious brown eyes in front of him. She wasn't much taller as he could see but then again everyone seemed to be a degree shorter due his ungodly height.

Mei blushed slightly watching and waiting for him to say something. Oh wait…was it her turn to say something…?

"Thank you…" she replied softly shifting slightly uncomfortably under his Leon's gaze.

He chuckled filling her with a sense of recognition.

God how she loved his laugh.

It seemed to flash images of the past in front of her; the late night conversations that never seemed to end, the way she felt falling asleep with to his voice even laughing at his sometimes awkward personality.

"So…What do you think? Did I get better?"

He thrust both of his arms out to the side and just as he had done her eyes began comparing her memories of him to his now updated version. His dark hair was shorter now, no longer blocking that pierce gaze he'd often hold. She noticed he had bulked out slightly, losing most of his baby fat that she would often poke and prod whenever they would speak.

She found herself meeting his eyes

He stared quietly waiting for an answer, and had it not been for the playful smile that pulled her down to his lips, she could have sat there and stared into his eyes forever.

"You…you're not _terrible_" she giggled getting somewhat louder as he tackled her into a giant hug once more.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly before bringing he lips close to hers. He stopped just shy of what she was hoping for and she found him searching her own eyes as if looking for something desperate to cling on.

"Leon?"

"…You never…did you…?"

Mei shook her head to the side smiling softly while grazing her own lips with her fingers "I promised I'd save it for you…"

"And You my princess, never break a promise"

He leaned forward and just as her eyes fluttered shut, she began to feel his warm breath on her lips. She ached for him to close the gap when suddenly just as soon as the moment had started, it ended.

"Jesus Li, she hasn't even been here for five minutes"

_**A/n:**_** Hey guys! Long time no see yes? **

**Well I'd love to tell you how wonderful being without Wi-Fi is and how terribly grounded I still am but instead I'm going to tell you about this sweet story I woke up with in my mind at…3 this morning. Hahahaha. So yeah it's for a dear follower of mine who was secretly requesting it so here you go my dear~**

_**A/n 2:**_** for those of you who have been suffering from my lack of creativity and need to jump form on story to another I AM SO SORRY I have had some serious cases of writers block with…well all of my stories honestly, but since this one I think I might kick it back into shape!**

_**A/n 3:**_** As always I love to hear from you guys so feel free to leave a review or send me a private message- whichever you prefer- to yell and complain about my inability to finish a story! Woohoo!**

**I love you ~! *hugs you tightly before skipping off to write some more MCS***


End file.
